This application is related to the following applications simultaneously filed by the same inventors and incorporated by reference herein:
a) Method for Aligning and Superimposing X-ray and Video Images;
b) Method for Aligning an Apparatus for Superimposing X-ray and Video Images; and
c) Laser-Based Method for Aligning Apparatus for Superimposing X-ray and Video Images.
In addition to X-ray images of an object, it is often useful to have a corresponding video image. If the two could be combined into a composite image, then one could immediately see how the features revealed by the X-ray relate to the surface features displayed in a video image.